Mistakes and Mishaps of Brotherhood
by Static O. Sventura
Summary: What on earth could Cas ever do that could possibly shock his brothers? What's wrong with Sammy and will Dean ever let him live it down? How did Bobby manage to raise these three idjits to adulthood? And should they really deep-fry Gabe in Holy Oil? NO SLASH. T because I'm paranoid. Third in the Secundo Forte Series.
1. Kid in a Trench Coat

**Disclaimer: After three fics, they are still not mine. But let me know if anyone is selling them cheap.**

**Here it is! The actual sequel! Let me know what you think.**

**Bobby: 42**

**Dean: 23**

**Sam: 19**

**Cas: 16**

* * *

_D*****, Cas. You and your freaking spontaneous, **stupid** ideas! And still not knowing how to check your voicemail._

Dean checks the landmarks. The chick at the diner said… left at the bar? Or was it straight-ahead?

_D*****, Cas. You're not even supposed to be hunting!_

Dean spies a familiar-looking beater in the trashy motel's parking lot. Familiar because it's one of Dad's.

_Ha. Got ya'._

Dean loves the kid, not that he'll ever admit it, but Cas can be an idiot sometimes. Like sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night. Like hotwiring one of Dad's junkers. Like not calling anyone and telling them where he's going. Lucky for him, Dad was able to track his phone. Even luckier, that after some quick look at Cas's "research" they'd figured out his hunt was a hoax. Which means he'd only end up grounded for most of his life instead of all of it.

* * *

Chatting up the desk attendant is easy. Getting her to give him the room number of "the odd kid in the trench coat and Beatles t-shirt" was even easier. Now he's banging on room number twelve.

"Cas! I know you're in there! Open the d*** door!"

He starts to pull his lock pick kit from his pocket when there's movement on the other side of the door and his youngest brother's voice

"Password?"

"Cas, I don't know what you've freaking picked this week. Ringo? Colombo? Lord of the freaking Flies?"

He hears the door unlock and Cas peeks out through a crack,

"Christo."

Dean just pulls out the silver knife he brought along and nicks his hand,

"See? Can I come in now?"

He starts to shove in but Cas blocks him,

"Wait, you've got to promise not to scare him."

Dean freezes,

"Who?"

Cas continues, undaunted,

"He doesn't like loud noises, or strangers, or anger. And no fast movements. Oh, no weapons or…"

"Cas, what the H***?"

A piercing scream bursts from the room. Cas slams the door shut in Dean's face. The screaming continues.

Dean takes five seconds to try and calm down. Decides against it as he bursts into the hotel room.

Cas is sitting on one of the two double beds. And on his lap, wrapped in Cas's trench coat is a little blonde boy. The source of the bloodcurdling screams.

"Cas… what the H***?"

Cas looks up from rocking the child,

"Gabe gave him to me. He said to take care of him."

Dean stomps over,

"Gabe _**gave**_ him to you?"

The boy's screaming cuts off abruptly, but he's still quaking hard enough to shake Cas's body. Cas is shushing and carding his fingers through blonde hair. Dean is surprised to recognize the gestures and murmurs from how he would calm a frightened Cas or Sammy.

"Cas, who is he?"

"I don't know. Gabe just showed up at my room and said…"

Cas thinks about it,

"'Tell Deano and Bobby, the war's over. Don't need to worry their fool heads off anymore. Here's the collateral damage. Take care of him.' Then he handed me the boy. He said Dad would understand."

The boy's finally stilled, probably from exhaustion. He's still whimpering and moaning, glancing at Dean with glassy blue eyes. Kid can't be more than five years old and he's terrified. Dean can see it in his eyes and the way he curls into Cas's chest, away from Dean. Dean sits in a chair, running his hand through his hair tiredly,

"Okay… So why didn't you call? Dad's ready to ground your butt."

Cas looks kind of sheepish,

"Oh. I might have forgotten to call. It's just that Adam needs a lot of attention."

Dean glances at the child,

"Adam?"

"That's what Gabe called him. Adam."

* * *

**So, end here for maximum suspense. But I'm evil enough to add one more.**

* * *

Before the call can connect, Sam hangs up. He needs to call his brother or his father but… will they be able to tell over the phone? Maybe he should just text them? Let them know he's taking a… little break from college. Uh, but how is he supposed to tell them? It's not his fault he didn't know the cute chick in the coffee shop was a witch!

…

…

…

…Dean is never going to let him live this down.

* * *

**Now the end. So… I really want to hear your opinions.**

**I was just re-watching some episodes, and I really started to think about Adam and how his life really, really, _really_ sucked. And I'm a little… hesitant about what evil things I did to Sam 3:)**

**But I really want to hear your opinions to know if you want to hear more!**

**Oh, and the first part is supposed to be kind of reminiscent of how **_Secundo Forte_** began.**

**If you want to hear more, it will be explained next chapter. Or if you have questions you can review or send me a PM. I'll respond to both :)**

**And I'm still working on **_Fabula Viri Fratres_** and **_The House on Moon Hill_**. So no worries there.**

**Oh, and Cas has always seemed like he'd be a Beatles fan. Maybe that's just me.**

**Bye!**

_Static_


	2. You did WHAT?

**DISCLAIMER**

**So, seems like you guys wanted to hear more. I messed up, but fixed, the ages in the last chapter.**

Dean hangs up the phone, scrubbing a hand over his face. His dad's not picking up. Sam's not picking up. And, according to Gabe,

"You don't call me. I call you."

Translation?

He's up a creek without a paddle. And in the boat with him is his feather-brained brother. Complete with Psychotic-Mystery-Kid.

Dean glances back at the motel room door.

_Come on, Dean. Go figure out what to do._

With a sigh he opens the door.

* * *

"Look after him."

Cas hadn't gotten it at first. When Gabe showed up in his room with a bundle of sleeping child, he'd been confused. Then Gabe gave him the message and just left him by himself with the kid! Didn't help that the kid woke up screaming.

Not, woke up, saw him, and then started screaming like any normal child would do when they woke up in a strange room with a strange person.

No, no, this child woke up screaming. Mouth open and _**then**_ eyes wide.

Needless to say, Cas was a little distressed.

He might've screamed. _**Might have**_, mind you. And purely from surprise. He wasn't scared.

…Too much.

After Cas composed himself, he figured the best thing to do was try and stop the child from screaming. And trying to burrow an escape route out through the wall.

When he first tried to touch him, the child snapped, snarled, and cowered like a frightened and injured animal. Cas had seen on a cat show once, if Dean ever asked it had been a school assignment not an interesting documentary on the History Channel, where the people rolled up violent cats like burritos. So he'd snagged a blanket and tried to "burrito" the kid.

Very, very bad plan.

The already hysterical boy went _**ballistic**_. Caterwauling and clawing at Cas's face. He just knew someone would be calling the police. In a last desperate attempt, he'd reached forward blindly, his fingers brushing a filthy cheek.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Cas felt it, felt warmth go all through him and fade away into his hand.

And the boy went silent.

Just like that. He stopped screaming, stopped moving… for a moment Cas was afraid he'd stopped breathing. But the feral blue eyes that stared up at him in wonder were very much alive. With a desperate whine, like a dog that wants its master to throw the ball, the boy was on him. Scrawny arms latching onto his chest, bowling him to the motel floor. Then the child just lay curled up on his chest, shivering and mewling pathetically.

Without a second thought, Cas reached up and hugged him tight. The boy was his to take care of. Gabe said so. And Cas would protect him. Take care of him and make him better.

* * *

That was… a few days ago. Cas had gone out to get supplies then. It had been a little dicey. Adam was not a fan of people. The boy quaked and whimpered as Cas carried him through the aisles of Wal-Mart. If someone got a little too close, the child got ready to wail. That's when Cas would hurry to a more isolated area, hushing and soothing the boy back into silence. He'd paid and left as quickly as he could.

Taking care of Adam fell into a routine. The little boy was terrified and barely sane, but Cas calmed him down. Sometimes with just a touch, like the first time.

He might have forgotten to call his Dad and brothers, but that wasn't as important as taking care of Adam. Taking care of Adam is very, very important.

* * *

Dean enters in time to see Cas sit down and stick a baby bottle in Adam's mouth,

"Cas, what are you…"

"He won't eat anything else. I tried. So, I got some formula and baby food."

Adam moans softly and Cas grins up at his brother,

"He likes it. He's happy."

Dean just stares,

"Cas, this is insane."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean's a little worried about his brother's unconcerned behavior,

"This kid is seriously screwed up, Cas. He should… be at a hospital or something."

Adam whimpers and Cas glares, **_glares_**, at his big brother

"No."

And now Dean is seriously freaking out inside. Because Cas is not confrontational. Sometimes he can be a little pissy, but he never acts like he'd actually like to rip Dean's throat out. Cause those are the vibes Dean's getting from him right now.

Something is seriously wrong with his little brother.

* * *

"Gabe! What did you do to Cas?"

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?"

Dean turns, facing Gabriel,

"Don't you ever show up in front of anyone?"

Gabriel pretends to think about it,

"Which question do you want answered first?"

"What is that kid?"

"Adam is the result of the Apocalypse being over."

Dean freezes,

"What do you mean 'over?' It's…"

"Over, done with, finished, won."

"Then why's he with us?"

For once, Gabe looks serious,

"You owe him."

"What? I don't even know…"

"You owe him your life, Dean Winchester, and the life of your brother. You will help him."

Dean's not one to back down but… well, this time he will.

"Geez, don't get your toga in a knot. Just asking a question."

Gabriel grins,

"Now, what was it you were shouting about?"

As if he doesn't know.

"Cas isn't acting right."

Gabriel's smug as he leans casually against the Impala,

"Did you know, some of your doctors think that during pregnancy, the brain is affected by chemicals that better prepare the woman for motherhood?"

He lets that sink in. Dean looks thoroughly horrified,

"Dude, you drugged him up with pregnant chick stuff?"

"I might have tweaked a little here and there but…"

"Dude!"

Gabriel holds his hands out in a teasingly placating manner,

"Calm down, he's just fine. If anything, it might make him more like you."

Dean practically snarls,

"Are you calling me a chick?"

"Actually, I'm calling you a mother hen. But Adam needs someone to protect him."

At that, Dean gets a little more serious

"What happened to him?"

Gabriel shakes his head,

"Let's just say, it scarred his mind very badly. But don't worry, I've provided everything you'll need."

"Like girly-fying Cas?"

Gabriel laughs,

"He's still himself, Dean. And no. More to do with Adam. He wouldn't trust you otherwise."

Dean is suspicious. Sure, he's known Gabe most of his life and yes, even though he hates to admit it, the smarta** is practically family. But he's still Gabriel.

"What are you saying?"

"Just go touch him."

Gabriel turns then pauses. He glances over his shoulder, trademark grin on his face

"And don't worry about Cas. If I were you, I'd worry a little more about Sammy-boy."

And with that cryptic message and the fluttering of wings, he's gone.

* * *

Everything would have been just fine if that stupid creep that had been staring at him ever since he got on the bus had just refrained from taking the seat beside him. Sam feels like flattening himself against the window when the creep leans in,

"Hey there."

And d*****, Sam is not afraid because he has faced down monsters this guy couldn't even dream of without flinching. Except, the Sam of right now is a lot different than the Sam that faces down horrible monsters without flinching. And this Sam might just be feeling a little afraid,

"You mind giving me some room."

That just makes the creep get closer and Sam really wants Dean or his Dad right now.

"Actually I kinda do mind."

And Sam can't help the little shriek that escapes him when that filthy creep touches his leg. Luckily, he's noticed.

"Hey!"

Sam's savior is a guy that could pass as the Hulk and Sam is very thankful for that as the man grabs the creep's collar, tugging him from the bus seat

"You causing problems, sleazebag?"

As the creep's pulled away, Sam can feel his heart slowing down and his stomach twisting. He wants Dean.

"Hey."

He looks up at his savior. The guy seems genuinely concerned,

"You okay, ma'am?"

Sam glances at the face in the window because the woman staring back is not his reflection,

"…Yeah. Thank you."

**I know, I'm evil. But so far in my fics, I've messed with Cas, ruined Dean's life, and now I've decided that it's time to mess with dear sweet Sammy. After all, Dean does like to call him Samantha ;)**

**Now, I'd just like to clarify one more time.**

**THIS IS NOT WINCEST, DESTIEL, SABRIEL, OR ADAMxANYONE. THIS IS ABSOLUTELY _NO SLASH_ OF ANY FORM. Just brotherly fluffiness and a cursed Sammy. (And no MPreg)**

**Thank you Branch Super and The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing last chapter. And to everyone reading this, hope it is still to your satisfaction.**

**Ta!**

_Static_


	3. Tall Chick with Too Much Hair

**THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER. CONSIDER YOURSELVES DISCLAIMED.**

**Um… this is the Author's Note. Be afraid.**

He makes it off the bus without any problems and heads for the cheapest motel because he has to pay in cash. Why, you might ask?

Because all his cards are for Samuel.

And his luck continues when the chick behind the desk doesn't even ask to see ID, the room is cheap, and he's an hour or so from home. Now he'll have some time to think it over and come up with a…

That's when Winchester luck comes back to bite him in the butt and he spies the Impala parked in the spot outside… yes, his room.

And if he curses profusely while tugging on his now way too long hair, then he has every right to. Because the freaking universe is out to get him!

* * *

Dean is watching Cas like a hawk, searching for anything… different. He still looks like Cas, thank goodness. Dean's not sure if he could deal if Gabe had, for example, turned him into a girl. Now that would be too weird.

He's trying to imagine what his brothers would look like if they were sisters. It's an amusing distraction to say the least. After all, Sam's such a big girl tha…

Dean sees Cas carrying Adam towards the bathroom,

"What're you doing?"

"I've got to pee."

"Well, put the kid down."

Cas holds the boy closer,

"No. He doesn't like being left alone. It scares him."

"Well, I'm right here."

"He doesn't like strangers. They scare him."

Dean groans,

"Cas, just leave the kid. I promise not to eat your baby."

And Dean's not sure what worries him more. That Cas actually seems to consider the idea of Dean eating the child or that he doesn't contest Dean saying 'your baby.'

Cas looks down at Adam, seriously considering it. He finally turns, reluctantly setting Adam on the bed,

"Okay, but no fast movements. No shouting or raised voices. No…"

"Cas, I know how to take care of a kid. Go, before you wet yourself."

His little brother dashes into the bathroom, closing the door. The effect is instantaneous. Adam seemed a little droopy, groggy while Cas was holding him. But now, he's tight as a coiled wire. Wild eyes stare at Dean. Mouth goes wide ready to scream.

_D****!_

And, ignoring what Cas said, Dean jumps from his seat and dashes to the child. Adam lets out a wail before Dean can grab his arms. The wail cuts off as Dean goes stiff. It feels like there's electricity running through him, from the tip of his hair before pooling and stopping in his hands. Adam gasps,

"Oh…"

He stares up at Dean, his breathing slow and calm now. Dean lets go of him, staring at his hands.

_Just go touch him._

What Gabe said echoes in his head. A minute ago, Adam was a wild, wailing animal. Now… now he's complacent as a warm housecat. And all Dean did was touch him.

_D*****, now Gabe's screwing with the kid's brain. Or my body. D*** him._

"Hey… Adam. I'm not going to hurt you. But… somehow I think you know that. Can you even understand me? Really don't think Gabe should be messing with your head. Seems messed up enough as it is."

Adam seems fascinated by his voice and moving lips, but he's pretty sure the kid doesn't understand what he's saying. He huffs in resignation,

"Geez, you're a mess."

That's when he smells it.

_Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me._

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you had him in diapers?"

Cas looks over at his big brother,

"…It didn't seem important."

Dean tosses a bag at Cas,

"Well, he's clean. But you're taking out the trash."

Cas nods. Then he realizes something. Adam's not screaming. He doesn't even look distressed.

"What did you do to him?"

Dean raises an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

Cas hurries to Adam, checking his limbs,

"He's quiet. He's never quiet with strangers. Did you drug him?"

"Really? Cas, what is wrong with you? You think I drugged the kid? Geez, Cas!"

Cas pulls Adam close,

"People frighten him. What did you do?"

Dean shouts,

"I didn't do anything! Gabe's the one messing with us!"

Adam lets out a small wail that quickly tapers off into a few sniffles. Cas strokes his hair,

"What're you talking about?"

Dean walks over,

"Gabe, he messed with your head. You're all high on expecting mommy juice."

His baby brother is staring at him like he's nuts,

"…Are you drunk?"

"No! Cas, Gabe screwed with your head! And Adam's too, I think. Cause he started to scream, so I grabbed him, and when I touched him I… I felt… weird."

Cas goes stiff,

"Like… fire going through you?"

Dean's distracted,

"No, like I just stuck my finger in a socket. And then he just shut up. And Gabe said all I had to do was touch him."

He sits down besides Cas, putting his head in his hands. Adam starts a soft little whine. Cas pulls a pacifier from his pocket and pops it into his mouth. Dean looks at him sideways,

"Really? Baby bottles, baby food, diapers, _**and**_ pacifiers?"

"He likes them. And I can't get him to eat anything else. Plus, the diapers are better than what he was doing before. He can't take care of himself, Dean. I know he's five but… I guess he's like a baby. And I've got to protect him."

Dean snorts,

"Yeah. Cause Gabe doped you."

Before Cas gets the chance to ask what he's talking about, there's a knock on their door.

* * *

It's the scream that first makes him nervous. Then the sound of Dean shouting has him jumping off the bed and running to the door. Sam freezes though. Dean _**will not**_ let him forget this. Ever.

Then he hears more shouts and the decision is made for him. If his family is in trouble, it doesn't matter if he's been turned into a French poodle. The risk of embarrassment is nothing compared to the chance of his family being hurt because of his inactivity.

* * *

The chick at the door is tall. Seriously, all legs, maybe an inch taller than Dean. Clothes don't fit; maybe she's wearing her boyfriend's. Long chocolate hair hangs in her face and halfway down her chest. Big hazel eyes framed by long lashes and pouting lips.

_Complaining neighbor._

Dean sighs,

"Sorry, we'll stop shouting."

"Ah… are you okay?"

Strong voice, a little deeper than most girl's, but still definitely feminine. Dean's not sure why he's noticing all this stuff. But…

The chick's familiar.

"Yeah. Just a little disagreement. We'll shut up now."

He goes to close the door,

"Sorry."

"Wai… Dean!"

Dean freezes.

_Stupid, stupid. Laying down on your job._

He flicks his fingers behind his back, signaling Cas. Hopefully, his brother is grabbing his gun. Dean pastes on a smile, cracking the door open and placing himself directly in the opening, a shield between the probably threat and his brother,

"Yes? I don't think we've met."

And maybe she's a good actor, but the girl looks like she's on the verge of a panic attack,

"I… I… Dean…"

Dean feels the steel of his gun in his hand the exact moment he realizes why he knows those teary puppy dog eyes. But he's still incredulous,

"…Sammy?"

With a sob, Dean is tackled by an emotional little brother.

_S***. My day keeps getting better and better._

**Dean's found out now. Guesses on his reaction?**

**So, I've seen a few girl!brothers fics. They always get turned all petite and delicate. Girls can be tall. I'm a tall girl with a voice that's a little more masculine than feminine. Yes, we do exist. I imagine Sam as a tall girl with some masculinity. Making him petite did not enter into the equation.**

**And I'm still managing to screw with Cas's head. Yay me.**

**THANK YOU APOCALYXTIC98 FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW! It made me smile :)**

**Bye for now!**

_Static_


	4. Chill, Samantha

**DISCLAIMER**

"Dean…"

'Sh! Just… be quiet."

Dean is pacing, pacing, pacing. Cas and Adam are sitting on the bed furthest from the door. And on the other bed…

Dean turns,

"Sammy, what the H*** happened? Was it Gabe?"

Sam, and it's really hard to think that the girl sitting on his bed is his little brother, frowns

"Gabe? Why'd you think that?"

But that just brings up a whole other sore subject. Dean waves it off,

"Never mind. So, want to tell us how you went from Sam to Samantha?"

And now Sam's blushing,

"Well… There was this girl at the Starbucks and she… was kind of pretty so-"

"Skip to the important part."

"Shemight'veaccidentallybeenawitch."

Dean frowns,

"Care to repeat that for the rest of the class, Sammy?"

"She was a witch. And she was conning guys so she could do some kind of evil-magic-thing. Guess she didn't figure I'd be a Hunter."

"Ganked her?"

"Yeah. But I might've accidentally… stepped into a trap?"

Dean's face remains set in a frown,

"Describe it."

"Umm… I accidentally tripped a wire and something fell on me. Some kind of powder."

"Get a sample?"

"No. I… was a little freaked out."

Dean sighs,

"Great. Just great, Sammy."

"Hey, I was kind of under some pressure! I mean,"

He waves at his body frantically,

"Look at me! I'M A GIRL!"

Now Adam's wailing and Sammy is hyperventilated and Cas is struggling to quiet his new 'baby' and Dean just wants them all to shut up. He hurries over to Sam, pushing him down, head between knees

"Deep breaths, Sammy. Cas, take Damien into the bathroom. I'm calling Gabe."

* * *

Dean shuts the door quietly behind him. Sam is stretched out on the bed. He looks drowsy,

"Hey…"

"Hey, Sammy."

"Did Gabe have anything?"

Dean slumps into the chair,

"No. Said it'll wear off."

"He won't change me back?"

"No. He thought it was funny. The s***."

Sam gulps,

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna wear off… right?"

Dean's quickly back into Protective Big Brother Mode,

"Yeah, Sammy. Gabe's an idiot, but he wouldn't lie about this."

Dean suddenly grins,

"Probably."

He stands up and tosses a pillow at Sam's head,

"Just chill for a bit, Samantha. I've got to check on Cas and the Omen child."

Sam chucks the pillow back at him,

"Stop that. And who's the kid?"

Dean tugs his jacket off,

"Adam. Gabe says he saved our butts and stopped the Apocalypse. Screwed up his head in the process. Kid's a basket case."

Sam looks sad,

"Can't be more than five."

Then Dean reaches forward to wrap Sam in his jacket. Sam doesn't mean to but he shrieks. Dean laughs, pulling the jacket snug,

"Chill, Sammy. But we need to get you some actual clothes, okay? Cause these aren't working for you."

Sam blushes bright red,

"Okay…"

* * *

"Hush little baby,

Don't say a word

Cassie's going to buy you a mockingbird

If that…"

Cas trails off as Adam presses harder to his chest. Sometimes, he wonders if Adam is trying to crawl into his chest, burrow into his heart. Maybe then the child would feel safe. Cas holds Adam closer,

"It's alright, Adam. Sammy's a nice person. He won't hurt you."

Adam sniffles, rubbing his face vigorously against Cas's shirt and moaning. The teen starts rocking back and forth in the empty bathtub,

"Okay, Adam. Okay, okay okay. Okay, okay, okay."

And, as Cas has already learned, the simple chant soothes Adam. He doubts the child understands what he's saying, but the tone and the repetition calm the little boy more than the words ever could. Cas could repeat "burger" over and over again and it would elicit the same reaction.

"Cas? Everything okay?"

Cas looks up as Dean knocks on the bathroom door,

"Yes, Dean. Adam's okay. He doesn't like Sammy though."

"Okay, Cas. But could you unlock the door and come out? We all need some sleep."

The youngest brother stands up, carrying Adam with one arm as he unlocks the door and opens it to look up at his big brother. Dean cracks a weary smile,

"Hey, Feathers."

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?"

"Never. You look like you could use a shower. How about you hand over Damian and take a quick one?"

Cas rocks Adam,

"I don't appreciate you making Omen references about Adam."

"Okay, but have you checked his head for the triple sixes?"

Cas frowns and Dean holds up his hands in surrender,

"Fine, fine. But seriously, you reek!"

He reaches out and takes Adam from Cas before the teen realizes what's going on. Adam scrunches his face and fusses, his hand reaching limply for Cas. But it's nothing like how the child usually reacts to anyone but Cas touching him. Dean pushes his little brother back in,

"Bathe."

Cas looks confused,

"But…"

"The only butts should be yours hopping into the shower."

And Dean closes the door in Cas's face.

* * *

"You do realize how much you just sounded like Dad?"

Dean turns to see Sam has slipped beneath the covers in the bed closest to the door. Dean laughs,

"No way, Sammy."

"What, too cool to be old?"

Dean sits on Cas's bed, bouncing Adam

"Something along those lines, yeah."

Sam laughs, looking at the boy in his big brother's arms

"So… He's what stopped the war?"

He snakes a hand from beneath the blankets to lean towards the child, his voice a soft greeting

"Hi, Adam."

A slow wail builds up in Adam's throat. He turns away quickly and presses to Dean. Dean leans against the headboard,

"Sorry, hermanita. No dice. Adam here isn't a fan of people."

"You only just met him today."

"I know… C'mere, I wanna try something."

Sam slides onto the floor, kneeling beside the bed

"Yeah?"

Dean carefully works one of Adam's small hands free from his shirt. Adam makes quiet fussing noises as Dean holds out the hand,

"Touch him."

And it's an odd request, but Sam listens to his big brother.

It feels like being doused in artic waters. Sam shudders violently as the burning freeze sweeps through his body. And it feels like forever, but it can't be more than a few seconds before it's gone and Dean is standing over him.

"Sam? Sammy? Hey, answer me."

Sam gulps a few times, throat suddenly dry,

"Wh… What happened?"

But before Dean can tell him, something drops on Sam's stomach and knocks the air from his lungs.

"Adam!"

Dean's shocked as terrified little Adam pounces on Sam, curling up tightly on his lap. Poor Sam is still trying to suck in air. Dean grabs his shoulder,

"Sam! You okay?"

He can't respond, but long thin fingers give an OK signal. After a few failed attempts,

"I… thought you said… he didn't like me?"

Dean looks down at the child that's practically purring,

"I think Gabe did something. Guess Adam was a little too,"

He whirls his finger next to his temple, the universal sign for crazy,

"You know. Maybe Gabe messed with his, I don't know, chemicals or something."

But that only confuses Sam more, so Dean has to explain. All about how Cas wasn't returning their father's calls, how he drove down to find him. Everything Gabe told him about Adam and Cas. Then they sit in silence, listening to the shower run. Sam's stroking his fingers through Adam's tangled hair, the gesture seemingly subconscious

"So Gabe played around with Cas's hormones, and possibly Adam's. But he didn't have anything to do with me."

"Apparently."

Sam looks down to the boy on his lap. Adam is silent, his thin chest rising and falling, his face tensed even in sleep. Sam sighs,

"He's so little, Dean. He's so little."

There are tears in his eyes now,

"It's not right."

Dean gets on the ground, carefully wrapping an arm around his little brother turned little sister. It's a little weird. But Sammy needs him.

* * *

Cas hurries in the shower, thinking about poor little Adam, stuck in a room without him. And sure, Dean's a great big brother, but he can be really loud and Adam doesn't like loud. He really doesn't want Adam to be scared anymore. Gabe said to protect him, so he's going to. From everything.

He slams the water off and jumps out, almost slipping before he grabs onto the shower rail. Wrapping the towel around himself, images of Adam in distress and crying for him dominant in his mind, he dashes out of the bathroom. Adam, Adam, where's Adam?

"Adam?"

"Over here, Cas."

Dean and Sammy are sitting between the beds, and there's Adam, cradled in Sammy's arms. Dean quirks an eyebrow at his appearance,

"Forget something?"

Cas has no idea what he's talking about because right now his thoughts are filled with

Safe, safe, Adam's safe, okay, Adam's safe.

"Hey, feather-brain!"

Cas turns vacant eyes to his big brothers. Dean gestures at him,

"I know I changed your diapers and stuff but really."

That's when Cas realizes he's standing in the middle of the room with just a worn motel towel as cover. And now his brothers are laughing at him.

With a few mumbled apologies, he grabs his duffle and escapes back into the bathroom.

**So, not much going on in this chapter. But next one, it's shopping time for Sammy XD**

**I'm thanking**

**Apocalyxtic98 and BranchSuper**

**for their reviews of last chapter.**

**And me messing with the brothers continues!**

**Taataa!**

_Static_


End file.
